Truths
by dreammaker-heartbreaker
Summary: In a bid to get to know each other, feelings they didnt expect become exposed. They become victims of circumstance! R&R xx
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- All characters belong to Mrs JKR! Im just messing about with them!**

**Tell me what you think :D:D**

It had been what seemed like forever since the boy who lived had saved the wizarding world. Everything was now restored. Peace. There was the odd day when people spoke of the time when Harry Potter and his friends fought for everyone, but the conversations were usually short and were forgotten by the next day. Much like the friends of Harry Potter. It wasn't them who got any credit for fighting. It was Harry, and as much as Hermione hated the fact that she felt bitter at the lack of credit for what they did, she did. Since the battle, torn up from what everyone saw and lost they drifted apart. Hermione now only saw the boys a couple of times a year, and everyone else even less than that. Feeling like she had put her parents through enough when she was at Hogwarts, Hermione decided to move near them. Even though she was now living in a muggle community she still worked in a wizarding one. She had worked her way up and had become head of the auror office in the ministry of magic, even though this meant that her and Harry worked on the same department, he was a lot more active, meaning most of his days were spent out physically hunting the dark wizards. Ron however was now travelling, he had felt that his relationship with Hermione which had become awfully serious in a short space of time, had somewhat lost him his youth or independence. So upon their very messy breakup, he went travelling and aside from hearing from Harry where he was in the world, she only saw him Christmas time.

There was however someone new who had recently re entered her life. He was assisting her on a case. There was a particularly dark wizard that they were trying to capture and with his knowledge about this wizard he was about to make her job so much easier. The search had been going on for about 3 weeks and despite early apprehensions about working together, they had both managed to be civil and caught the wizard. His decent behaviour shocked Hermione, not just because they had previously been sworn enemies but that being a Malfoy she thought unpleasant and rude behaviour was in his DNA. So the night of the capture they had gone out to celebrate, what she thought might've been the whole department ended up just her and Draco drinking shots of firewhisky playing a game of truths.

"So Granger, was Weasley your first kiss?" he asked drinking his shot.

"No, he wasn't" she answered by swigging her own.

"Ahh do tell…"

"No, its one question per shot. My turn, have you ever been in love?"

He raised his eyebrows at this, quickly drank down his next shot and answered "Nope"

"Oh come on, not once? I find that hard to believe, then again you are Malfoy…yeah never mind I believe you."

"Hey, none of that, now then. It's true, never been in love. My turn, are you still in love with Weasley?" This question took Hermione back for a second and she sat there staring at her shot glass. "Do I sense some hesitation Granger?" She swiftly looked up into his face and without losing eye contact answered with a firm "No" and drank her shot in one gulp.

"Have you ever regretted something, something big?"

"Of course. When was the last time you had sex?"

"Malfoy! That is very inappropriate…"

"Really?"

"Yes really, I want a different question."

"Ooo that long huh?"

"No that's not it, I just don't think its appropriate to talk about this with you."

"Why not? We're old friends, who else you gonna talk about it with? Potter? C'mon Hermione, how long?"

"What did you call me?" He then realised that this was the first time ever that he had used her first name, "Nothing. You gonna answer the question or not?"

"Not."

"Fine I get another question then. Do you hate me?"

She looked up and looked straight into his eyes. "I did. Now not so much." She chugged another whisky and asked him "Why did you hate me?"

"My upbringing" he said without a second thought, "I've learnt better since."

"I'm glad"

"Is there anyone in this bar you would shag right now?" he chuckled at his own question looking around for anyone he could offer her, but quicker than he would have thought she answered "Yes". He turned back to look at her and she quickly asked him "When was your last relationship?"

"Oh come on Granger that's the same as the sex one for you. You wouldn't answer and neither will I."

"Oh come on that's nothing like the sex question, you can have sex without being in a relationship, something which I'm sure you're aware of."

"Not me." This surprised Hermione and couldn't tell whether he was lying or not, his expression said not. "Oh. You're not a virgin are you?" She asked him in hush tones, which made him crack a smile and answer "Of course not."

"Sorry I'm just asking, you said you've never been in love and that you don't have sex unless you're in a relationship maybe you also don't sleep with people unless you love them."

"No Granger, I don't sleep with people unless I actually like them. Just because I haven't been in love doesn't mean I haven't had some great relationships and great sex along with them…"

"Okay Malfoy, enough."

"Sorry, my turn I believe. You ever have it off with Potter?"

"God, no. He's like my brother; well he was like my brother. We don't see each other that often anymore. Would you have thought 3 years ago that we'd be here together, enjoying each others company?"

"Honestly?" she nodded, he drank two more shots "I secretly would have hoped so, never would have admitted it mind you." He said winking and tapping the side of his nose, "Would you ever have thought 3 years ago that you'd be sitting opposite me, mentally undressing and being so very desperate to sleep with me?" He asked with the biggest smirk, she on the other hand kept her expression neutral, resting her head on her left hand, looking straight into his eyes, and not even attempting to deny what she was feeling so strongly merely answered "No". Her lack of response took Draco back for a second before returning her stare. He leaned over the table, took her face in his hand and captured her lips in one of the sweetest kisses she could have ever imagined.

Ten minutes later they were in Hermione's flat, undressing each other with passion neither of them realised they held for the other. After hours of holding each other and having the most romantic night they had ever experienced the sunlight started to peak through Hermione's windows. Reluctantly, Draco said "I'd better go" he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and got up to dress. She watched from her bed wrapped in the sheet in silence. He was about to walk out of her room when she said "What happens now?" He turned back looked at her and answered her with a genuine smile which she returned. He turned back around and left.

**A/N- Do you want another chapter or should i leave it hanging? R&R x**


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a little over a month since their game of truths. Hermione's work load had deteriorated proving her success as an auror and her communication with a certain Malfoy had come to a complete halt. Cursing herself for believing he had changed and being secretly surprised that he had not attempted any contact she tried everything to keep herself busy. It wasn't until one day, strolling through a busy muggle city when her mind was for once not thinking of him…

Isn't it funny how as soon as you stop thinking of someone, they somehow turn up unannounced?

"Granger?" Her hands were full of shopping bags, hair tied in a messy knot and make up worn away from the business of her day. She was not feeling the most attractive. She saw his smug face and continued walking knowing he'd faithfully follow; he never did resist a challenge.

"Malfoy. S'funny I heard you'd fallen off the face of the earth, still a girl can dream."

"Ouch. I guess the sex haze flattery has worn off" he mumbled through the corner of his mouth. This however did stop her in her tracks.

"Don't even go there Malfoy. Clearly you've felt that that night was a mistake and I would rather it not be mentioned again." Her voice was strictly business and has raised an octave or so, not enough for passers by to realise a quarrel was being said.

"Oh yeah?"

"Mmhmm"

"And how did you feel?" She again stopped stock still.

"What?"

"You heard me. I apparently made it clear that it was a mistake. How did you feel about that night?"

She was dumbfounded. How to answer such a question? His hands were in his pockets, his tie loosened and top button undone. His smugness was becoming over powering and eye contact deeper than she'd ever experienced.

"Really Malfoy, if your looking for some validation of your bedroom skills, you're not gonna get it from me."

"That's not what I asked, and you know it."

"Look Malfoy I'm sorry but I'm running late and really should be off." And with that she apparated, leaving him standing in the busy street wondering what had just happened.

The next morning she arrived in her office to a note on her desk. It read;

_Apparating in front of muggles? Really, Granger that's risky. Even for you._

She cursed herself for how she'd acted the day before and decided to pretend it had never happened, hoping that he would as well. She promptly threw out the note and began with her day, only she would have if his incessant letters didn't keep appearing. All patronising. All heavy with innuendo. She did herself proud and did not reply. The day ended and she headed home. She reached her front steps and found a waiting Malfoy sitting there leaning on his knees with an expression she had never come across and therefore found it hard to read.

"I don't like being ignored Granger." He stood as she approached the steps.

"Really? I don't appreciate being pestered. Get off my steps."

"No."

"No?"

"No. I need to know what's going on."

"What's going on?"

"Yes, it wasn't so long ago if you recall that we had sex, in this house, in your bed. And need I remind you of how much you enjoyed said sex and if I may be so bold, my company. Now, call me crazy but you running away from me yesterday had left me a tad confused"

"Oh don't flatter yourself Malfoy, it wasn't that great." At this he began mimicking the appreciative sounds she had made that very night toward him. She blushed profusely and turned her back briskly rushing toward her front door.

"Hermione, come on. Talk to me."

"You have given me no reason why I should be decent enough to consider doing such a thing. You have done nothing to earn my respect or even allude me to feel that you might actually feel anything for me. If anyone should explain Malfoy, it should be you." She attempted to close the door on him but his strength proved to be too much. He had enough manners to not barge into her house when she so clearly didn't want him to be there, but that didn't stop him from ensuring she couldn't close the door on him.

"Granger-"

"No Malfoy, enough. Could you leave me alone? Please."

And he did.

Christmas was approaching and six months had gone by since that day at her house. She was happily in a new relationship with a muggle called Stephen and was experiencing an easy life for once. It was a week until the Ministrys' annual Christmas party and she had just had approval from the minister to tell Stephen exactly what she was. Her only Christmas wish was to take him to that party and show him off proudly to all colleagues.

One night they were having a blissful night in together, he was cooking dinner as she was setting the table.

"Oh my god, is that an owl?" Stephen was standing at the window in the kitchen looking out into Hermione's back garden.

"Oh gosh, yes it is. Umm, I'll just go and get rid of it." She knew how ridiculous this sounded but she had no choice. She pulled the note from around its leg and had a gut feeling from who it was from. It simply read:

_Merry Christmas Granger_.

She hid the note and went back inside, was now the time to tell Stephen of her abilities? She was ready and had been for weeks.

"Did it go?"

"Oh yeah, flew away as soon as I went outside. Dinner ready?"

"Mmmhmm. Bon appetite."

They sat and ate, passing time with talk about their day. After dinner she made her excuses and decided to go to bed. A couple of hours passed and Stephen joined her, pretending to sleep she didn't acknowledge him when he crawled into bed and subtly made sure she wasn't close enough for him to touch her. The next morning she awoke and left for work before he was awake. She spent the entire day trying to get Malfoy out of her mind. She had Stephen, why was she even thinking of him. She could see them together that night in the bar, that night outside her house, that night in her bed. She could even hear his voice, his velvet smooth voice…

Wait…she could hear his voice. Literally.

"Look, just make sure Paul gets that report will you? I don't have time to wait for him. I have to leave…"

"Malfoy?" She got up from behind her desk, opened her office door and saw him angrily berating a young new assistant of one of the aurors.

"Oh, don't worry Granger, I'm not staying. In fact, I'm just leaving." He turned and began to walk away.

"Thank you for the note. It was very considerate." He turned to face her, nodded and began to again walk away.

"How've you been?" she tried again.

"Why?" they were now standing in the hallway, several feet from one another. There were people passing by, none courageous enough to stay and watch.

"I want to know."

"Well I'm sorry but you don't get to. You made that very clear six months ago, I'm just obeying orders." He did a slight comedy bow turned and stormed toward the lift. She went after him leaving them the only two in the lift.

"Malfoy, please will you just-"

"No Granger, I won't just… You wanted me out, so I left. Yes I sent the note, I sent everyone notes. It's fucking Christmas."

"Ok, you're pissed off.. I just wanted to…"

"What? What did you want?"

"Could we get a drink?"

Despite his reservations, he agreed to go for a drink. They were sat in a very lit muggle bar restaurant, it was safer than a dimly lit place where they may have the urge to curse one another.

"So Malfoy, how've you really been?"

"So so. Been working, drinking, shagging…the usual." She stared into his face feeling his hatred, towards what she did not know. "How about you?"

"Oh, fine" she waved her hand dismissively and noticed his eyes narrowing.

"That's good. No news to share then? Nothing at all?"

"Oh you know me, once I start I won't be able to stop. I've learnt its best not to say anything at all." Her nervousness was evident in her laughter.

"Hmm, silence can be deafening Granger. You this quiet with your muggle?" Now she was surprised.

"How did you know?"

"Oh please, you were once apart of the Golden Trio and I'm a Malfoy. Information I want isn't exactly hard to come by."

"Why did you send me that note?"

"I told you"

"No, you told me you sent everyone notes, and if I know you, the notes to everyone would have been written by your secretary. Mine was from you." She waited for a response. She didn't get one. "Why did you want me?"

"Oh come now, you have to be more specific with the timing on that question. I mean c'mon, I was drunk, you wanted me badly, I was horny…what can I tell you, I'm a man." He leant forward and winked. She shook her head and could feel her anger bubbling inside of her.

"Don't even try that one Malfoy, I asked you a question"

"Well I think it's about time I was allowed to ask questions, don't you think?"

"What do you want to know?"

"Does he know?"

"Not yet, I'm telling him soon"

"Right, well I hope you two are very happy-"

"We are."

He nodded. "Right." He tossed some money on the table to cover the bill and left.


	3. Chapter 3

She ran after him.

"Malfoy! Malfoy wait!" He turned to face her, now that she had his attention she didn't quite know what to say. They were both standing expectantly for a moment too long and he turned to walk away again.

She reached out and grabbed his hand. "Don't!" He looked at her. "Please, I know I said I wanted you to leave me alone but…but, don't."

"Why?" His voice was almost a whisper; he had so much emotion in his face she couldn't make out what he was thinking at all.

"No one else knows. They just…they see me as the girl who once helped the boy who lived. You were there. You know me." She let go of his hand when she was sure he wasn't going to run off. "And despite your best efforts…I know you."

It was apparent that his wall immediately came back up, "Please, no one knows me. I am Draco Malfoy. They fear me. That's how it should be." He again attempted to walk away.

"I don't." She shouted to him as his steps were becoming wider and faster. It worked. He stopped. "I didn't fear you when we were thirteen and I punched you in the face. And I sure as hell don't fear you now."

"You were lucky that day. You caught me unawares…and..uh… I was sick." This made them both chuckle slightly.

"Please. I miss my past."

"Well I don't, and I'm not going to let you use me as your personal photo album whenever you feel nostalgic. My past is gone, and I have no desire to revisit it."

"Draco, please. I…I…miss…it." She had the overwhelming need to finish that sentence with the word "You." But her head overruled her heart. He smirked at her, then said "It was good to see you Granger." And he walked away.

The Christmas party came and went. Malfoy made no appearance and her relationship with Stephen had become serious. He now knew of the wizarding world and they were living together in a muggle estate. The only times she heard anything about Malfoy was in staff meetings about him being in a secret location. Summer was approaching and Hermione had settled into a comfortable existence. Everything in her life was for once uneventful.

A dinner was being held to celebrate the work of Rose Finlay, an older member of the auror office who after fifty five years of work was retiring. At the young age of 77. Despite the respect everyone felt, the mutual feeling was 'about time!' among the rest of the employees. Hermione was attending this event alone as she felt it would be an immensely boring night and felt guilty at subjecting her boyfriend to something he was not expected to attend. The dinner was being held in the events room of the ministry building, the attire was formal and the décor was classy. Hermione was expecting a highly boring evening made more uncomfortable by the shape forming underwear she had to endure to ensure her dress looked as good as she'd hoped it would.

Forty five minutes of tiny appetisers' and awkward conversations with the older employees of the ministry, while she felt incredibly self conscious of her neckline, they sat down to dinner. The table was circular and before the food could be served speeches had to be made, firstly by the minister who congratulated Rose on her loyalty and heroic skills then made a separate announcement.

"On a separate quick note, sorry to bring this up on your night Rose, but I would just like to welcome back a truly heroic member of our team, from a project which has taken over a year to complete but has nevertheless been completed, welcome home Draco Malfoy."

Hermione searched the table as quickly as her eyes would allow her. No sign of him. Until, as if rehearsed he rushed through the door arranging his tie and smoothing down his hair. He quickly shook the Ministers' hand and sat in his assigned seat. Hermione, although not sitting very near him, could swear he had lipstick trails down his neck. The waitress who appeared later with a similar dishevelled appearance and lack of lipstick confirmed her theories. Just to further convince her, the less than subtle wink Malfoy gave the waitress provided Hermione with unnecessary proof. Dinner was followed by some cocktails and mingling, at which Hermione couldn't resist confronting him. He was leaning against the bar, sipping his Firewhisky seemingly in deep thought.

"Couldn't resist a quickie before the main course could you?"

"Well you know me Granger, if the mood strikes, why not?"

"You guys serious then? Found the future Mrs Malfoy?"

"Jealous are we Granger?"

"Pfft"

"Nah, the only woman to be cursed by that name from here on will be my mother."

"Didn't find your soulmate on your travels then?"

"Please. You don't find anything unless you look for them." Silence fell over them for a few minutes. "Surprised to see no ring on your finger though Granger. What's the hold up?"

"I don't rush into things Malfoy. Spontaneity isn't exactly my forte now is it?" He chuckled and looked at her for the first time in the conversation. She looked at his face and could see how the last year had affected him. His eyes had become more experienced and his boyish-ness had melted away to reveal a man. Fighting evil wizards certainly agreed with him, she thought. "Why didn't you write?"

"I didn't want to interfere."

"I didn't realise you'd been somewhere so dangerous."

"Everything was very hush hush."

"Well congratulations Malfoy." He thanked her with a nod of the head and they clinked glasses.

"I'm sorry Granger. Last time we met, I was…I was…"

"It's alright, I was the same the time before." He nodded.

"Well, it's all in the past now, yeah? You've moved on, so it's all good. Just put it down to a drunken mistake."

"That's one long lasting mistake Malfoy." He turned to face her and realised her expression was raising a lot of questions he couldn't bring himself to think of.

"Yeah well, I think my waitress has just clocked off for the evening, so if you'll excuse me Granger", she moved out of his path but he turned back to face her, "By the way Granger, you look good." And he continued to walk.

Monday morning came around and it was time for work. Hermione kissed Stephen goodbye and apparated to the ministry's entrance. She made her way through the offices giving fellow colleagues polite smiles and greeting all of the right people. She passed the office which she had known to be empty, to find the door wide open and the Malfoy heir to be sitting behind the desk. She walked in unannounced and closed the door swiftly behind her.

"What are you doing here?"

"I work here-"

"No, I mean why are you in the offices? You've never worked in the offices."

"I wanted somewhere more settled, I'm fed up of fighting."

She couldn't argue with that.

"Is it a problem?" he asked walking from behind his desk. She should have stepped backwards away from him, but her legs had become weak. He was near, yet not near enough. She felt a pull toward him, like she had felt that night.

"No problem. Just unexpected." It took every single ounce of strength to break free of his eye contact and walk out.

"Good." All she could do was nod and walk numbly to her own office. She sat down and tried her very best to proceed with the days work, yet every now and then her mind would wander. She couldn't help but picture the night they spent together. The fact that he was again so close was clouding her abilities to act as a normal human being. She could feel his breath on her neck, his lips on her neck, his voice saying her name. This was unbearable. She decided the best thing to do was to go for an early lunch, perhaps a quick run to exhaust her energy and avoid him all day. Yes, that would work.

"Hey, Granger?" As if by magic he was there, "fancy getting lunch together after? A treaty lunch so to speak?"

"Sounds great!" she may have been a tad bit over enthusiastic. "Great."

They met up at around half past one. They went to a restaurant close by and ordered firewhisky and their meals. The first went down quicker than the second, by the third Hermione was feeling much more relaxed.

"Wow Granger, hitting the sauce early today are we?"

"Only a couple Malfoy, what's the harm?"

"Well we both know where it got us last time…" he was giving her that look again. She had to be strong.

"That was before-"

"Before him, yeah I know Hermione." He couldn't help but keep the bitterness out of his voice.

"I was gonna say before you went away actually." They didn't know what to say. He seemed to be moodily sipping his firewhisky, wishing he hadn't said anything.

"How's your waitress?"

"Old news actually. Turns out she was a bit of a death-eater groupie. S'all she was interested in was my name."

"Ew"

"It's my flaw Granger-"

"Oh yeah Malfoy, your only flaw…" she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I won't apologise for not being perfect Granger. I know compared to the past male company you have kept and most likely your present, I don't compare, but-"

"You're not wrong there Malfoy." The food arrived.

"So you gonna tell me about him?"

"I wasn't planning on it."

"Why not? We're friends are we not? Isn't this what friends talk about?"

"You're asking me?"

"Come on"

"You really want to know?"

"Not at all. But it seems like the decent thing to ask."

"Decent? Never knew you were a fan of such a thing."

"You're right. I'm not interested at all, nor can I pretend to be. You know me too well. Remember?" His face was dripping with wickedness. He was trying to hurt her. She could feel her eyes welling up, she didn't even want to look at him.

"That was low Malfoy."

He ignored her upset and continued. "It seems to me, that he bores you, otherwise why in the world would this golden girl be dining with the oh so dangerous son of a death eater. Could it be that he is not satisfying you and you're looking for a little piece on the side? I do after all know what works for you."

She had heard enough. "You know what Malfoy. Fuck you." She began to walk away before turning back to him, "And when are you going to lose that chip on your shoulder about being an heir to a death eater? Everyone knows you're not that way inclined, and quite frankly by seeing you pretend to be is getting boring and pathetic. Grow up." Then she left him.

That night she made love to Stephen. She was not bored.


	4. Chapter 4

They were sat eating dinner. The restaurant was perfect, the food was superb; the atmosphere was electric. She knew it was the night. She could feel it. He was going to propose. It made sense to accept. She loved him, she did. And he adored her. He knew what she was and what her world was about and he still loved her. She couldn't ask for anything more. They sat opposite, hand in hand on the perfect white table cloth. The champagne had just been poured and their glasses had been clinked. It was coming, she could feel it.

"Marry me Hermione."

"Congratulations Miss Granger."

"Thank you."

"Wedding Bells are ringing!"

"Oh yes, I suppose they are."

"About time Hermione!"

"Oh…thank you?"

"Congratulations Hermione!

"Thank you." She walked past each congratulating colleague eager to be out of the spotlight. She was in no mood to speak of her engagement and had no idea how everyone in her office had found out. She had reached the quiet of her office and closed the door behind her. And locked it. She leaned against the back of the door for a few moments with her eyes closed. Breathing steady and deeply. She opened her eyes to find a set of grey ones staring back at her.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to congratulate you."

"No, really, what do you want?" She had taken off her coat and gone to sit behind her desk to begin her day trying to ignore that he was there.

"No really. I want to congratulate you. I'm glad you've moved on-"

"Because you're so hard to get over?" She was becoming agitated and sarcasm is after all a good defence mechanism.

"No, because I haven't."

"What?"

"You heard me. I'm sorry about how I acted before. It seems I needed a good kick up the arse to put my head back into place. It's not been an easy year Granger."

"Why?" Her voice was soft and barely audible, she couldn't tear her gaze away from him. He seemed so vulnerable.

"I'd been around a lot and acting like a dick like I did when I was younger was easier when I would come across new people or people who knew me back then. Old habits eh?" He still had not answered her question, she had become mute. He continued.

"So I just want to apologise and tell you that it wasn't you…it was me. Wow, that is a cheesy line. But its still true. So Granger, I am offering you my congratulations along with deep regret." He bowed his head and turned to leave her office.

She sat there dumbfounded. What was that? She couldn't quite believe what had just happened.

"Wait a minute." She got up and followed him out of her office. "What was that?" She shouted to him as he was making his way down to his own office. Intrigued employers of the ministry looked up to see what the sudden raise in volume was about. Draco began to look unusually self conscious and walked back to where Hermione was standing.

"I just explained." He said to her in hushed tones.

"No, no you didn't. You just bullshitted your way out of everything." Her tone was less hushed and more banshee. He was attempting to usher her back into her office. After a few minutes of persuasion they were back in there.

"That was not bullshit Hermione, I had a genuine epiphany. I realised that I had wronged you and-"

"Oh please! Do you hear yourself right now? I swear Draco you have more personalities than everyone in the ministry combined."

"Ok ok, I…I dunno. I thought I'd just give it a go to be your friend. You're getting married now so obviously nothing more can happen between us and we have to work together so I was just trying to be civil." This was the most rushed speech Hermione had ever heard the usually eloquent Malfoy make.

"I…I thought we'd established nothing more was going to happen between us before I was engaged. Why hadn't you tried to be my friend then?"

"I didn't want to be your friend-"

"Oh ouch."

"No…I wanted…it doesn't matter Hermione. What's done is done. You're going to be someone's wife soon. That's something I couldn't have…um…you're engaged." He turned and walked away leaving Hermione sitting there just as confused as ever.

It was midnight the night before Hermione's engagement. Draco was sitting in his usual bar, in his usual seat with his usual drink. What was unusual was the approach of someone else. A male nonetheless. Now this was unacceptable.

"I'm sorry Sir, but you are simply not my style."

"Draco Malfoy?"

"Who's asking?" Now he knew that this was not a wizard as virtually everyone knew who he was.

"I'm Stephen Harris. I believe you know my girlfriend." Draco was slightly amused at this sudden turn in events and as he was bored decided to listen to what this mere muggle had to say, and was interested in his so called competition.

"Sit down, can I get you a drink?" Stephen was surprised at how civil Draco was apparently being, he declined the drink claiming that he wouldn't be staying long, but thanked him nonetheless.

"I'm here to talk about Hermione."

"And there was me thinking we'd be discussing the weather."

"I'm serious, I know that you've been close in the past and I need to know that it is…in the past."

"Well muggle, I'm no seer but I can more or less confirm that our lady no longer has interest in me. She's all yours."

"You're certain?"

"I've just confirmed to you exactly what you wanted to hear from me. Why would you question that?...Unless…is there trouble in paradise?"

"No. I just…want to make sure before-"

"Before what?" Stephen reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a little box. It didn't take a genius to guess what was inside.

Draco was now sitting in his office; that conversation could've gone better. He never did know how to react around her, and now even less so thanks to that albatross around her finger. To say that he was shaken up and out of sorts would be an understatement. It was now him that couldn't stop thinking of their night together. The look in her eyes after each shot, the way she would blush at his frankness when talking about sex. If only he hadn't gone away, but he didn't have a choice. His position in the ministry was at risk and only his inside information could have captured that creep. He should have kept in touch with her though, but she told him not to. He should have been more persistent. But then he would have been putting her in danger. Then she found him, the perfect muggle. It's too late.

"You're going to propose?" Draco was staring at the diamond which seemed to be staring right back at him.

"Tomorrow night. Now I came to ask you if there would be any reason why she wouldn't say yes."

"You don't trust her?"

"Of course I do. It's just…maybe it's the company she keeps which I don't trust."

"I see, you've come to make sure I keep my relationship with her strictly professional."

"Look, she told me about you. She explained your past and your family, I can't have her being mixed in with a crowd like that-" At this point, Draco has started to laugh.

"You clearly don't know our girl as much as you think you do."

"Excuse me?"

"It's just that, trouble doesn't usually find Granger. She finds trouble."

"Well, whatever. I just don't think she'd be safe keeping company with an ex death eater. You still have the mark on your arm I imagine." Draco absently looked down to where the mark lay. "You're dangerous for her. I know that you are in love with her but-"

"Excuse me? I am not in love with her." He didn't quite know how to go on from this, he'd never actually considered what his feelings toward her meant. "I do not love her. She's a Gryffindor. I'm a Slytherin." Not really understanding the impact of this jibberish Stephen continued.

"So we're in agreement? I've no need to worry about your relationship with her?"

"No…no she's quite safe."

He couldn't breathe in this office. Not with her being so close. He could feel her. He could practically hear her confusion, something he knew he wouldn't be able to clarify without confessing his own confusion. The whole thing would become a mess. No, he had to leave the building. He needed to be away from hearing "Congratulations" every five minutes. He collected the necessary paper work and headed to the furthest muggle coffee shop. Somewhere he knew she wouldn't find him. He managed the rest of his workload from the confines of the quaint coffee shop. All the while feeling the gaze of the young female worker who was topping up his coffee cup every thirty seconds. She was cute, he thought while her back was turned so that she wouldn't catch him looking. Any encouragement and he knew he wouldn't be able to get rid of her. He packed up his things and left, heading straight home knowing a bottle of Firewhisky would help him.

He was well through the bottle of whiskey, numbness was beginning to overcome his body while his mind was becoming ever so peaceful. All he could think about was that ring. The ring he had given her. The ring she had accepted. Why did she accept? Surely she wasn't happy in that humdrum relationship? No, she couldn't be, who would be. Why would she want to settle with the dust when she was more than capable of being up there with the star? No, she wasn't happy, she couldn't be. She was just too proud to say so. He glugged more of the firewhiskey before writing her a note.

He was sat in his office the next day with a pounding headache wondering why he hadn't stocked up on hangover cures after his last one. He attempted to ignore it continuing with his days work when his office door slammed open.

BANG!

"Please, Granger. Noise! Keep it down."

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY?"

"Could you stop shouting? What's the-"

"DON'T YOU EVER WRITE TO ME AGAIN. I don't want to hear from you again Malfoy. As of this moment, you no longer exist." She tossed a piece of parchment at him and stormed out. Slamming the door behind her.

**I'm struggling to come up with what exactly Draco had said that was so insulting...Open to suggestions. Having some major writers block!**

**Thanks. R&R x**


End file.
